


等等小段子

by lethean0915



Category: RPS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethean0915/pseuds/lethean0915
Summary: 十年饮冰，难凉热血当陈指导遇上大师兄





	等等小段子

1，许昕的隐形眼镜与薛定谔的猫  
许昕打球的时候到底带不带隐形眼镜，和薛定谔的猫是生是死是一个水平的哲学问题。  
取决于观察者的观察，并且被观察者本人/猫的表达无用，毕竟胖球队，擅长跑火车。  
所以陈小杀伐开心，宝宝心里苦，但宝宝……还是要说的！  
“江左也就算了，为什么盲也要算我？我术后视力一点五，术前不忘带隐形，什么时候盲打过！”  
“……你眼睛手术前按要求不能带隐形只能带框架、结果半天打坏了三副眼镜之后的半个月……”

2  
玘：霆仔，唔同里港  
霆：？  
玘：（徐州话）long bu guo wo niu，徐州辣子鸡，好吃好吃  
霆：？？  
玘：（上海话）sanghai，阿拉去上海白相，近照上海？  
霆：？？？  
玘：（南京话）鸭血粉丝糖芋苗  
霆：？？？？  
玘：（湖南话）he4nan3，不是，hu4nan3。火宫殿  
霆：？？？？？  
玘：（山东话）青岛小哥，不能喝  
霆：？？？？？？  
玘：（东北话）鞍山烤鸽子，艾玛，老好吃了  
霆：………………大佬  
玘：？  
霆：里要空记里计几！

3  
玘：她们夸我眉眼好看，但怼我满脸跑眉毛  
霆：我的女皇也这样！  
玘：她们老让我唱歌给她们听，还点歌  
霆：我的女皇也这样！  
玘：她们天天换花样投喂我零食  
霆：我的女皇也这样！  
玘：但是她们天天让我减肥，（撩衣服露孕肚）腹肌这不是在嘛，就藏在肥肉下面啊～  
霆：（也撩衣服露腹肌）我的女皇天天说我六块腹肌只剩一块了，我只好让她们亲手鉴定  
玘：……你们看，这就是不好好学习《防骗指南》，被套路了吧！

我有一个梦想，就是哪天陈玘穿了陈伟霆设计的衣服……真心物美价廉不来一件吗亲？  
当然，如果他能穿的上的话= =

4  
陈济棠x2

陈玘：人总要有点忘乎所以，没有忘乎所以，没意思了，活的太沉稳了也不行。

陈伟霆：男生一定要拼，我觉得不是要赚什么钱，我自己想做什么，我的理想是什么，一定要好好把握，然后这几年能够做的就去做吧，当你到了一定年纪的时候，你没有这个体能，没有这个体力去做，所以我觉得年轻的时候想做就去做。

陈玘：如果有一天我决定去做一件事情的时候，其标准有两个：一个是喜爱，一个是意义，两者缺一不可！因为师傅说过：不可为金钱而活，要为成就而活！感谢师傅的金玉良言，才让我有了如此的人生价值观！

陈伟霆：我觉得我做任何一个事情，首先你要对得起自己，就你做一个事情你不要想这是错或是对，这个是第一，然后无论是对与错你自己能承担就OK了，就是你要整个不要后悔自己做的决定，无论事业爱情上面也是，就是要相信自己嘛。

陈玘：每个人都会为年轻付出代价，这是我的成长经历，现在想起来也没什么好后悔的。”

陈伟霆：我知道黑历史的意思，但是每个人都有自己的背景，有自己的过去，其实我们应该爱我们自己的过去，因为没有那些过去，就没有现在的你，没有现在的你，就没有后面的你。

陈玘：当你头一次被捧上天的时候你觉得飘飘然，而后你几乎掉下来。当你再次被捧上天的时候，你就会知道的，现在我虽然是很高的，但是我终于有一天会掉下来的。

陈伟霆：两年前在北京，也是生日会，我对工作人员说，你们不要准备那么大场地啊，我没有那么多粉丝的，用不到的。

她们是我的女朋友们，我的家人  
你好，老婆们

12年过去啦，你们一个人每次演唱会的抢票工作都是修罗场，一个喝茶撸猫训徒旅游玩娃。一个在舞台上给迷妹们灌鸡汤，一个在直播里访谈中给迷妹们灌鸡汤……讲真，鸡汤里时不时混着刀片，我们可以选择不喝吗？

5、薛定谔的方向感  
即使常年当空中飞人、为我国航空事业的发展做出了巨大贡献，陈伟霆依然不熟悉常去的机场的布局。迷路不是新鲜事，一次走对才是新鲜事。  
相对于有车的年龄，陈玘学车很晚，开车更晚，基本上是个被导航系统拯救的老司机。可惜导航不管从会场走到停车场这段路，他总要做一段布朗运动才能走回正途。

这俩人结伴出行的话，一定都在享受路上的风景吧╮（╯＿╰）╭

“我只要知道，登上舞台时应该面对哪边就好。”  
“差不多啊，至少我登上领奖台时没有转错过方向嘛～”

6  
“……大意了！”  
从桌子底下往外拽狂笑的陈伟霆结果抗不过一个一米八二的醉鬼的力量把自己也搭进去的时候，陈玘一边放任自己的手把陈伟霆新吹的顺毛整成鸡窝，一边感叹。

陈玘好茶不好酒，而陈伟霆的酒量差到已经成梗，搁国乒现役里都得倒数的那种。  
因此他们对饮过黑漆漆的普洱，一起叼过养乐多的吸管，同时愁眉苦脸地冲着蛋白粉，熬夜时分享同一个牌子的速溶咖啡，偶尔放飞自我对瓶吹个可乐，唯独不曾一起喝过酒。  
直到喏年喏月的喏一天，迷妹们送了一盒十二听罐装果味饮料，看图案每听口味都不同。  
好奇宝宝决定尝试一下，挑了最常规的桃子味，喝了一口，似乎是非常意外地挑起眉毛，对陈玘竖起大拇指。  
陈玘决定给他面子，勉强无视了包装上的片假名：就是果味汽水嘛，不过没那么多色素而已。

然后就没有然后了。

据说醉的快的人醒的也快。

再然后陈玘把剩下的几听拿去抽了奖，眼不见心不烦。  
————————  
三得利的果味汽酒真的很好喝，是少数几种能接受的含酒精饮料之一（呸，你只是图它甜），但3%的酒精，对于某些人来说，那也是酒精啊～

7  
巴黎，是折戟沉沙，也是纸醉金迷，对于两个人都是没有硝烟的战场。  
他在职业生涯的末年，打了第一针封闭，与几乎没有合作过的队友，赴一场前路未卜的比试。  
他经历过起起落落，时间琢磨出的光华璀璨于今绽露，幸而未曾在五光十色中迷了眼忘了心。

“退役之前感觉哪哪都一般，去了就是打比赛没意思。退役后看哪哪都有意思，就是不能去。”  
#陈伟霆 in Paris#

8  
缩水没有减轻陈小杀的多动症，事实上十几年后的花花世界（电子终端）只会有效地减弱集中力和注意力。  
怎么办呢？都说胖球是一边跑步一边下棋，跑步应该是解决不了问题的，那就去下棋吧，同为体育总局一脉，给他找个世界冠军当老师，不怕压不住这小猴子。  
“不求你能上段，是哇，只要你能正经下完一盘棋——乱扔子不算！”  
连打一局斗地主都如坐针毡的陈小杀要哭了：“五子棋行吗？”  
“不行！”

当然事情要有来有往，当今棋坛第一人别的都好，运动细胞愧对项目归属的体育总局，端个水果都能扭伤，棋院也希望教学相长，让天天静坐在棋盘边上的人动起来。  
“以前我们还能和游泳队打排球打成平手，你们这些后辈总不能踢球踢不过胖球队吧！身高对比也说不过去啊！”  
“这两者之间有逻辑关系吗？”  
“没有，我只觉得就算要坐轮椅去比赛，因为踢球摔伤也比因为端盘子扭伤好听！”

因此初见时亦师亦徒的两人都是崩溃的。  
陈小杀（仰脖子）：现在的小孩长的真高啊……  
柯洁：谁跟我说运动能减肥？？？

经过一番友好的交流二人发现在不少事情上都臭味相投。比如酒量之殇，比如对记者们不靠谱的拍照技能的吐槽，比如在电竞圈有共同好友。俩话唠凑一起一个课时后，交换了各自觉得好的发型师并相约抽空开黑LOL顺便直播……

友好的交换比赛赛程  
“哎下个月你们围甲和我们乒超都在xx”  
“……佛祖保佑可别又是监狱城楼妇产医院……”  
“……至少交通方便，总比我们次次十八线城市好吧”  
“……至少场地专业，见过那边生孩子这边下棋的吗？”

友好的交流业余爱好  
马琳声称自己只是没空，不然一定能拿到欢乐二打一（斗地主）的大师称号。  
于是陈小杀替他约了一局说只要你敢打我就敢奉陪一次。  
来教学的柯洁手一翻，亮出四副扑克：场地在你们这里，规则可得听我的。  
于是陈小杀短时间内，都不用担心被拖去打牌了。

9  
“‘别低头皇冠会掉’？说什么呢，哪儿有皇冠啊？”陈玘看了看开始沸腾的锅底，“好了挂了啊，我要吃饭了，你们该睡觉的睡觉该吃夜宵的……就别吃了！我替你们都吃了！下个月再直播，拜拜！”  
关上直播软件，一个不怎么能吃辣的江苏人和一个特别不能吃辣的香港人对着一锅冷锅鱼摩拳擦掌。  
风卷残云之后，陈玘腆着肚子倒在沙发上，陈伟霆一边拿着哑铃做平举一边在屋子里转来转去。  
“对了，送你圣诞礼物。”  
吃饱了的陈玘很好说话，按陈伟霆的要求闭上眼坐正：“哟，还，还有惊喜啊？”  
头顶一重，一顶圆环状的压上来。  
“窝的女皇们为窝加冕，而你是我的王。”

又想起当年，霆哥在台上抱着吉他深情说“你们是我的星星”台下不解风情的姑娘们很大声地窃窃私语“猩猩？我们不是猴子吗？”霆哥hin无奈地补充“star，我说star”  
我在现场23333  
感谢饱饱金口玉言赐名女皇，抢女皇色唇膏两千五秒空也就罢了，“猴妈色没货了”真是画美不看……

10  
尽管同在包邮区，六小时的车距就是那王母娘娘画出的银河。  
威廉在象山投喂铁栏杆里眼巴巴守着他的花果山猴儿们，女皇们殷切切地举着手机大炮盯着铁栏杆里的裙摆如风的凌王殿下。  
女朋友们在网上嚎四海八荒那么大、杀神你又跑到哪去啦，杀神老神在在地蹲在仙林折腾小崽子们的球技和头发。  
威廉在纸上画了画，要助理去按图订花盒。  
玘：你送个309啥意思？我住107！  
霆：辣，辣个是q！w❤q！m~mua那个辣舞！  
玘：啊……现在被叫陈指导比较多，没反应过来。  
霆：陈~指导？陈指导审末时猴抽空指导指导窝的普通话  
玘：……反正你下次用姓的缩写嘛  
六个半月后，陈指导终于发现自己衣服饰物香水腕表统统被不动声色地换成了香奈儿  
玘（无可奈何）：你搞这么一出我以后还怎么说我月工资1007块？  
霆（无辜）：你看，这回是用咱俩的姓，c & c

11  
2017年的直通赛，虽然被冠上一个特别中二的名字，但拍摄的宣传照终于跑偏到了吃瓜群众喜闻乐见的方向。  
如图。  
狂，炫，酷，霸，拽。  
运动员们除了训练就是比赛，穿常服的时间少之又少。如今陈小杀被李宁高定埋没多年的衣柜好容易有了用武之地，连续好几天都走路自带风与bgm  
“大家都换这身儿了还唱什么乒，乒乒乓乓，现成的有借有还啊！”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
良久，脑内搜索关键词无果的小盆友们颤巍巍地问：  
“哪首有借有还？拿了我的给我送回来，吃了我的给我吐出来？”

12

他们绝对不会去的成语大会or诗词大会

震耳欲聋，振聋发聩，惊天动地，以上哪个词不能用于形容周雨的加油声——振聋发聩

这个词可以用于形容什么？——醒醒！别懵了！这是奥运会！

王皓的微博——文不加点

杀团的衣柜——岂曰无衣，与子同袍

最后一个问题，心宽体胖的正确读音？

13  
有运动功能性饮料来找国乒代言。  
在代言人选方面，厂家自己有很大分歧，所以准备来接触一下本尊，看看是否形象理念相和。  
广告词是写好的：年轻就要醒着拼。  
╮（╯＿╰）╭

14  
近两年陈先生无缝进组，忙得昏天黑地也没放弃健身塑型，时不时还得意地撩起衣服展示货真价实绝非ps的六块巧克力，接受采访时对此也颇为自得：

提问：“胸肌和腹肌只能选一个？”  
陈先生：“WOW！必须两个都有啊！你缺一个真的很难看”

另一位陈先生看到了采访。  
“胸肌腹肌必须都有？”  
“是沃～”  
“缺一个很难看？”  
“对沃……呃……练不出来不是你不努力，就像我的幼腿，天生的，没办法………”  
陈先生表示不想说话并向陈先生投掷了一份烤肉菜单。

15

大陈先生给小陈先生发微信，除了最开始勾搭意思意思发了个你好谢谢，一直都是表情包和语音的天下。  
纵使小陈先生语言天赋爆表，面对面聊天只要大陈先生不飚英语，来粤语回白话，来港普回港普，但实在不好意思当着小队员们讲语音，只得老老实实一字一字敲回复，觉得自己简直亏大了。

“提问：“常发微信语音还是表情包？”  
饱饱：“语音，不会被截图啊！我发觉大家经常说人家的八卦，都是会截图给我说人家八卦，然后我看多了就想，会不会把我的文字也会截图给人家看呢？所以我觉得我录音比较安全。””

“傻瓜，你不知道微信有语音转文字功能吗？”  
“窝几道啊，但系窝港普通发它也转不出沃……”

16  
秋分者，阴阳相伴也，故昼夜均而寒暑平。

北漂陈均平先生暗自庆幸一年前就放弃了夏天穿棉袄冬天穿背心的习惯。  
夜晚惯例的通话中，陈先生一边举铁一边念叨另一位陈先生：“又娘了，里要多穿点啊！”  
同样在举铁试图拯救一下胸肌但是屡战屡败的陈先生：“哪里娘？！我们真男人，纯爷们儿，man爆了好吗！”

17  
“陈伟霆同学你选两个，随便两个数字，在1-1200之间。”  
“七号，七十七号”  
“七号在现场吗？七号在吗？三秒不在换人了~三，二，一，换人，再说一个。”  
“七百七十七号。”

你总是7号？  
因为我喜欢7啊。  
为什么喜欢7？  
哪有为什么，就是喜欢7，7就是陈玘嘛，跟我的名字比较合。

“喂你明知道我在备战全运会干嘛还寄票过来，我又去不成！”


End file.
